Ceremonia de selección
by James Scamander
Summary: Se acerca la ceremonia de selección de Lorcan y, como en el resto de años y generaciones, está nervioso por descubrir en que casa caerá. Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Disclaimer: lo que reconozcan es de Rowling y lo que no mío**

_Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

Todo chico que haya asistido a Hogwarts sabe que la ceremonia de selección es una de las partes más complicadas de la llegada a Hogwarts. Más incluso que encontrarse con lo desconocido. No porque suponga un gran exfuerzo , sino más bien por lo que representa y, más importante aún, lo que significa.

Cualquiera, incluso los llegados de familias en las que durante muchas generaciones han sido de una casa en concreto, se tiene que enfrentar al dichoso sombrero sin escrúpulos capaz de separarte de familiares y amigos. Ese sombrero que te ponen en la cabeza para que se meta en tu mente y vea cuales son tus principales cualidades, y así ponerte en una determinada casa, etiquetándote.

Y es que, ese sombrero, un sombrero que antes de la selección te canta una canción inventada y sin apenas lógica, en la que lo que hace es describir a las cuatro grandes casas del colegio, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw; no teme mandarte a una casa a la que no quieres asistir si no te da tiempo a pedirle antes a qué casa quieres ir.

Aunque, como en todas las reglas, siempre hay una excepción. No porque no estuviese nervioso, que lo estaba. No en vano tendría que andar por un pasillo, ante la atenta mirada de cientos de ojos. Sino porque a él no le importaba en que casa fuese a caer. Ese él es Lorcan. Lorcan Scamander.

Era un chico de piel pálida, ojos azules celeste y pelo rubio, que le caía sobre los hombros y siempre lucía una sonrisa encantadora y algo soñadora en el rostro. Lorcan venía de Luna, una Ravenclaw, y Rolf, un Hufflepuff. Y, aunque han habido alguna que otra discusión sobre ese tema, acabaron aceptando que los chicos podrían ir a la casa que les tocase sin problemas. Sí, chicos. Ya que Lorcan tenía un gemelo, Lysander, que de hecho estaba a su lado, temblando como un flan y hablando con James Sirius, un chico moreno de ojos castaños y piel algo más oscura que ellos.

Ambos no paraban de hablar sobre que querían ir a Gryffindor y lo que les pasaría si no fuesen, ya que la idea no le gustaba a ninguno. Lorcan simplemente rodó los ojos. No podía entender como ser, por ejemplo, Slytherin te iba a condicionar la personalidad. Porque ser Gryffindor no te hace ser valiente ni ser Slytherin mago oscuro.

Él les había repetido una y otra vez durante el tren de ida a Hogwarts que no importaba demasiado a la casa a la que fuesen, lo importante era estudiar mucho y aprender magia. Sobra decir que ante esto respondieron con gestos obscenos y continuaron con su conversación.

Pero ya nada podían hacer, la ceremonia ya había comenzado y los primeros alumnos de la lista ya habían sido seleccionados para sus respectivas casas.

James tembló ligeramente cuando oyó su nombre en boca de Neville, actual profesor de herbología y sub director de Hogwarts, aunque lo trató de disimular y caminó hacia el taburete para sentarse. Apenas rozó su cabeza el sombrero cuando gritó fuerte ¡GRYFFINDOR! James lanzó un fuerte suspiro y caminó a paso rápido hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó entre su prima Victoire y su primo Fred.

Desde la mesa sonrió a Lysander para darle ánimos y comenzó a hablar con sus primos.

Más nombres fueron recitados por el profesor Longbottom y más alumnos fueron mandados hacia las respectivas mesas de las respectivas casas. Finalmente llegó a Scamander, Lorcan y éste sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Toda la seguridad que tenía hasta hacía apenas un momento desapareció de repente.

Se encaminó a paso lento y algo torpe, intentando no tropezarse con nada por el camino y poder llegar sin hacer demasiado el ridículo. Se sentó en el taburete y notó como le ponían el sombrero en la cabeza. Al segundo, escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —la voz retumbó en su cabeza y Lorcan recordó que sólo él podía escucharla —. Eres un chico valiente y caballeroso, por lo que estarías bien en Gryffindor. También eres inteligente y astuto, virtudes de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Incluso tienes parte de leal, por lo que podrías irte a Hufflepuff... es una difícil decisión.

Lorcan se encogió en su asiento ante las palabras pero negó firmemente. Aceptaría sin problemas la casa a la que sea mandado, él no era ningún hipócrita.

La cosa siguió así cerca de cinco minutos hasta que finalmente, el sombrero gritó alto y claro, para que toda la sala algo exasperada pudiera escucharlo:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Lorcan sintió una gran sensación de alivio, cosa que ni él mismo lograba comprender por qué. Se puso en pie meditándolo y se encaminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, donde se sentó al lado de una chica de tercero y un chico de sexto. Mientras veía a su hermano ser elegido en Gryffindor, junto con James, sintió un gran vacío, ya que siempre lo habían hecho todo juntos.

Y entonces lo entendió todo, no tenía miedo de la casa, sino de estar lejos de su hermano. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Estaban en distintas casas. Alzó la vista buscando a su hermano y miró como le devolvía la mirada, como un espejo en el lado opuesto de la sala. Pero Lysander no estaba nada preocupado por eso, sino que levantó un dedo en señal de ánimo y miró a la directora McGonagall que se disponía a hablar.

Lorcam frunció levemente el ceño, pensando que a su hermano no le preocupara el hecho de no estar juntos en esto. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que lo que intentaba era trasmitirle su ánimo. Sonrió y miró también a la directora mientras daba su discurso, pensando en que esperaba poder contar siempre con Lysander, aunque fuesen de casas distintas o por cualquiera de sus diferencias y sabía que Lysander seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo, por esa conexión que había entre ambos desde siempre, ya sabéis, por los nargles.


End file.
